sasusaku fantasma de la opera
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura y sasuke lucharan por su amor pero siempre deve de aber problemas


SASUSAKU FANTASMA DE LA OPERA

Los personajes de naruto no son míos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y los personajes del fantasma de la opera tampoco son míos le pertenecen al gran maestro Gastón Leroux, sin embargo la historia tampoco es mía es de Gastón Leroux voy a hacer una adaptación del sasusaku acerca de esa maravillosa novela.

Personajes

Sasuke: el fantasma de la opera

Sakura: Christine

Naruto: rauul

Tsunade: madame

Ino: la amiga de Christine

Kakashi y asuma: los administradores

Karin: la carlota

Capítulo 1

Konoha 1895, en la pequeña ciudad de konaha se encontraba un teatro de la opera muy popular por sus representantes, en este día se presentaban los nuevos administradores ya que tenían que revisar y para su suerte estaban ensayando la gran obra *la carlotta* interpretada por la estrella del momento karin.

Kakashi- pero que espectacular vamos a oír a la carlotta, así podemos echar un mejor vistazo

Asuma- tienes toda la razón

Tsunade- caballeros que se les ofrece

Kakashi- madame ver el gran espectáculo y sobre todo a la gran principesca karin

Tsunade- en ese caso hacerse a un lado porque vienen las bailarinas y sinceramente estorban

Asuma- oh que belleza

Kakashi- que esa no es sakura haruno la hija del famoso violinista

Tsunade- si su única hija

Estaban ensayando pero como siempre karin quejándose de su tocado, de su vestido, sin sinceramente nadie la aguantaba pero tenían que hacerlo si no querían ser despedidos, la gente de la limpieza en las butacas ya tenían tapaderas en los oídos porque no aguantaban los gritos que pegaba karin.

Asuma- kakashi me acaban de avisar que el vizconde acaba de llegar

Kakashi- oh si, perdonen por la interrumpíos pero el vizconde acaba de llegar y es el nuevo patrón así que lo recibiremos con un fuerte aplauso y como si fuera de la familia

Afuera del teatro se podía ver que un joven apuesto cabalgaba en un precioso caballo blanco, el muchacho tenia vestimenta de noble, cabello amarillo, unos ojos azules y entraba al teatro bajo de su caballo y se fue caminando al auditorio.

Naruto- buenos días a todos

Gente del teatro- buenos días

Naruto- bueno como ya se ha informado yo manejare el teatro y espero que todos nos llevemos bien

Asuma- ella es karin la intérprete de la carlotta y que todo mundo quiere oírla

Karin- hola. Hola

Naruto- estoy encantado de conocerla, será un gran placer trabajar con usted, pero bueno creo que interrumpí su ensayo continúen (naruto ya se fue)

Karin- me ama, me ama

Sakura- ni siquiera voltio a verme, nos conocimos ese verano en la playa cuando mi padre me llevo, mi gran amigo

Ino- tal vez todavía no te ha visto

Tsunade- dejen de platicar y a ensayar

Pero cuando menos se lo esperaban de arriba callo el telón aplastando y tirando a karin, karin salió hecha una furia del teatro

Kakashi- espere principesca

Karin- al demonio

Asuma- que tragedia, de donde sacaremos a la otra si no falta nada para la gran función

Tsunade- tal vez sakura puede

Asuma- una bailarina no

Kakashi- si es la única

Asuma- bueno

Sakura empezó a cantar

(la canción de llama piensa en mi)

Piensa en mí, se va mi amor cuando y donde tú vas

Recuérdame todo está igual, promete que lo harás

Cuando estés muy lejos, cuando yo ya no te sienta más aquí

Si en tu aliento está ni nombre piensa un poco en mí.

Un sueño fue contigo lo viví, y ahora que nada es así

En un mundo de recuerdos yo me encierro en mí

Cierto es que el destino quiso unir dos puertas que aún estaban por abrir

Piensa en mi, solo tu ausencia puedo yo aprobar

Evócame cuando tu barco bogue por mi mar

Piensa en mí porque ni un día habrá que no amanezca con tu luz

No habrá noche en que mis sueños no aparezcas tú

Kakashi y asuma – bravo esta en la obra

De donde estaba sujeto el telón callo una carta

Tsunade- creo que esto es para ustedes dice así

LE DOY LA MAS CORDIAL BIENVENIDA A MI TEATRO DE LA OPERA, PERO LES RECUERDO QUE ME DEVEN MI SALARIO DE 23,000 YULES Y LES RECUERDO QUE EL PALCO NUMERO CINCO SIEMPRE ESTARA A MI DISPOSISION SIN MAS QUE DESIR ME DESPIDO

ATT: FANTASMA DE LA OPERA

Kakashi- su teatro, pero que se a creído

Tsunade- tienen que hacer lo que él dice o se enfrentaran a su furia


End file.
